


One More Chance #nomin

by royalnana



Series: NCT OTP [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Unloyal, crying jaemin, im sorry, mentioned renjun only, please dont hate jeno and me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalnana/pseuds/royalnana
Summary: I thought your heart chose me, why did you left me?-Na Jaemin





	One More Chance #nomin

He loves the warm feeling under the strong arms of a specific person. He loves the moments they always had every time they go out together. He loves everything about this person named Lee Jeno. He loves this person, so much.

 

Na Jaemin never thought of dating the most handsome guy in their school, heck he didn't even thought that he would look at him the way he looks at the other. Jaemin will honestly admit his feelings towards the boy if you would ask him. He will proudly say 

"Yes, I have feelings for Lee Jeno, I like him. And yes, that's all what matters to me. I don't care if Jeno won't like me back. I'm fine with it" 

It became his mantra during the last months of their senior year in high school. School was moving smoothly as Jaemin expected but what the dancer didn't expect was when the school's most valuable player in basketball was standing right in front of him, carrying assorted flower bouquet on his arms, wearing his jersey number 12, looking so handsome like it's the most normal thing he does in his daily life and some hair strands sticking on his forehead for the reason that he came from practice; Jaemin didn't mind at all. 

"Hi!" Jeno said, obviously nervous as he continuously heaving out sighs to calm his self. 

"What is the meaning of this...hyung?" Jaemin tried to sound polite by adding hyung in the last of his sentence while eyeing the other basketball players, based on the jersey they were wearing, behind Jeno, carrying some approximately 20 x 15 placards, as Jaemin calculated. 

“First, quit with the hyung, it makes me think I’m older than you by four years when in fact it’s just four months. Second, this is for you. I hope you don’t have allergies on flowers. I arranged them myself.” The older stated as he handed the younger the bouquet on his arms, which the latter shyly received with a small smile on his face. “And third,” he raised his hand and snap his fingers, with that the basketball players behind him turn their placards simultaneously, characters revealed behind those cards forming a specific sentence causing Jaemin’s eyes to grew wide. 

“Na Jaemin, I like you. I like you the very first time I saw you but I just got coward and afraid that you will reject me if I’ll confess to you. But now, I’m here in front of you, brave enough to confess my undying feelings towards you. Na Jaemin, I like you. A lot.” 

Jaemin still had his gaze on the sentence he was trying to swallow; Na Jaemin, Please Date Me. He wanted to believe that everything was real but it was just too perfect for him to. 

“I—w-why me?” the only words left his mouth after all. 

Jeno steps closer and held Jaemin’s free hand, “Because it’s you. My heart chooses you and I choose you too.” 

Jaemin was still shock with the happenings causing Jeno to start feeling nervous. Jaemin’s silence can cause death too, he thought. 

“Can..c-can you say something?” the older looked at the younger intently causing the latter to hitch and gulp suddenly. 

“I—o-okay. I get it that you like me and I like you too. Just, why me? Of all those girls and even boys who seem to follow you anywhere, you like a nerd, geek, boring simple Na Jaemin? You’re like the most famous guy here in school and all. We’re like complete opposite. Polar opposite. Why do you l-lik—“ 

Jaemin was cut by a soft peck on the tip of his nose. He didn’t notice that Jeno already leaned in and rested his forehead on the other. 

“You keep on ranting things when you can just say that you like me too,” he chuckled before continuing “I love your beautiful smile, is that enough reason to date me?” then end it with his ever famous eye smile. 

Seeing it up close takes Jaemin’s breathe away. Jaemin looked down as he didn’t bother to stop the bright smile that crept on his face. 

“Court me first,” he tried to tease Jeno who whined like a child that loses his candy. Jaemin can’t help but chuckle at the scenery he just witnessed. 

He would always wonder if Jeno does have other characteristic besides being charismatic and handsome. And his question has been answered. 

“I’m just kidding, you cutie. Of course, I will date you. It’s a great opportunity for me to date someone as handsome as you.” Jaemin finally raised his head to met Jeno’s gaze, “I like you” he confidently said before wrapping his arms around the elder’s waist, head resting on the other’s chest with a smile plastered on his face. 

“The pleasure is mine to date someone as beautiful as you. Thank you for officially entering my life, Na Jaemin.” He said as he tightly hugged back the younger. “I like you too” he whispered to the other’s ear before planting a small kiss on Jaemin’s temple. 

And with that, all the forgotten basketball players at the back started shouting out of joy causing Jaemin to flinch between his and Jeno’s hug. Jeno eyed his teammates before scolding them for scaring Jaemin, the said boy just snuggle more on his boyfriend’s chest to hide his bright red face. 

 

Days, weeks, months, heck years had pass and Jeno and Jaemin’s relationship was staying strong. Despite all those small and big quarrels they had, they would always fix it as soon as possible. 

They enrolled in different universities though both of them had same course. It was difficult for Jaemin at first, he misses Jeno easily and he hates the feeling of not seeing his boyfriend for the whole day, but Jeno assures him that they would go out every end of their respective classes. Jaemin got used to it as the time pass. 

Until one day, Jeno didn’t show up in their usual meeting area every afternoon. 

The dancer waited for 5, 10, 15, almost an hour more but no Jeno showed up. It worried the hell out of the younger as he waited for another couple of minutes while looking at his phone from time to time. 

He received nothing from Jeno until he got home. Jaemin was about to run off to the other’s house to check if he was fine when his phone lighted up, notifying him that he received a message. 

The brunette immediately grab his phone, hoping it was Jeno apologizing for not showing up, but instead of the latter, it was from an unknown number, blank message but a picture was attached on it that cause Jaemin’s eyes to heat up. 

It was Jeno hugging another boy. Jaemin didn’t know who the other boy was but it was obvious that the two were on a date based on the romantic ambience inside the coffee shop background. 

He’s phone vibrated again as another picture showed up, this time Jaemin’s tears slowly ran down on his cheeks; Jeno kissed the unknown boy who had a bright smile near his lips. 

Jaemin was already crying as he tried to inspect the two pictures intently, hoping that it was just edited and that someone was just pulling pranks on him but Jaemin found nothing and just continued crying. 

Nana, don’t believe anything. It was just Jeno’s sweet gesture towards his friends. He’s always like that, it’s normal. They’re just friends. 

Jaemin tried to keep his mind straight as he tried to calm his self as well. He won’t believe anything unless Jeno said it himself. Jaemin almost jump on his sit when his phone vibrated for the third time, it was a message from the unknown number, “Neo Coffeeshop. Near Dream University. He’s still there, to see is to believe.” 

It was only a message but it sends Jaemin almost to his own death. He doesn’t want to believe the unknown person, which maybe just playing with him, but there’s a part in him that tells that he needed to go to clear things.

 

The brunette’s tears fell down continuously and had his hand covering his mouth, preventing the sobs to let out loudly. 

He was standing away from the coffee shop but clear enough to saw how Jeno wrapped his arms around the smaller boy he saw in the picture, lightly pressing small kisses all over the other’s face while the small boy had his small arms around Jeno’s neck while letting out a bright smile as he was being pecked. 

Jaemin didn’t know why he was still standing on his position and continue to watch the horrible scene he was witnessing. Why can’t he just walk over them and tell the other boy that he was stealing his boyfriend from him? 

He’s afraid of what Jeno would say. He’s afraid that maybe Jeno would say on his face that he doesn’t love Jaemin anymore, that he had found someone more beautiful than he was, that he found someone more deserving of his love other than Jaemin. 

Thinking about it hurts Jaemin already deep inside yet he was still there, foot like glued on the ground and kept him watching the couple not so far from him. It made Jaemin laugh; he was thinking that the two persons were a couple where in fact, he was the boyfriend of Jeno. 

When he tried to walk away, he was quite glad when his foot followed his instruction and started walking away, until it became running as rain started to fall down. Jaemin thought that the sky above was also crying for him. 

He didn’t care if anyone would see him running like crazy under the rain, he didn’t care at all. As soon as he arrived in his house, he dived down on his bed, crying loudly; not minding if he’s parents would hear him. He just wanted to let out all the pain he was feeling. 

Weeks had pass yet Jaemin still didn’t hear anything from Jeno. He tried to talk to the latter but Jeno always had excuses every time he tried to. Jaemin just wanted to hear an apology from Jeno; he didn’t care about an explanation anymore, just an apology from Jeno and he would immediately forgive the older. 

Today’s their third anniversary and Jaemin message Jeno to come to his house; he prepared something for the older that Jeno will really love. 

Jaemin’s currently sitting on a couch, facing the door of their house like a dog waiting for his owner to knock or enter. He’s wearing one of Jeno’s sweaters that the other left when he visited the other to cuddle months ago and matched it with one of his favourite jogging pants. 

He grab his phone when it lit up, smiling when he saw it was from Jeno telling he already arrive and with that, a knock was heard from the door in front of him. Jaemin jump from his sit and open the door for Jeno. 

The younger step forward and wrapped his arms around Jeno immediately. “Happy anniversary, love! We already reach our third year and I am so happy. I love you!” Jaemin mumbled between Jeno’s firm chests. He expect that Jeno would hug him back and also say something but instead, Jeno slowly pulled away from Jaemin as he walked inside the house. 

Jaemin was confused with the other’s action yet he still followed him inside, closing the door behind him as he looked at Jeno who’s already sitting on the couch with hands covering his face. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hungry? I cook something for you. It’s your favourite, I’m sure you’ll like it.” He let out his beautiful smile, as Jeno always name it, as he motion to walk towards the kitchen when Jeno’s deep voice interrupt him. 

“Jaemin ah,” he slowly turn around to look at Jeno who is now looking at him with his emotionless eyes. Jaemin hummed with a smile. Jeno looked at him intently before standing up, “Let’s break up.” Jaemin had his smile instantly drop after hearing what Jeno said. 

He felt tears forming in his eyes as he tried to speak straight, “W-what do you mean let’s b-break up?” 

“I’m breaking up with you. Please, respect my decision.” Jeno said and walked towards the door, but before he could open it, Jaemin hugged him from the back and started crying, “N-no. I’m not b-breaking up with y-you. I d-don’t want to.” 

Jeno removed Jaemin’s arms around him and faced him. “That’s my decision, Jaemin. Just please respect it.” Jaemin shook his head and didn’t bother to wipe off his tears that kept on falling down before raising his head to look at Jeno, “W-why? Jeno why? Is it because I’m a-already not as b-beautiful as before? Is it b-because you found s-someone else already?” those words left him fast like how his tears fall continuously on his cheeks. 

He saw how Jeno’s eyes grew wide, “H-how did yo—“ “I knew it a-all this t-time. R-renjun right? I saw you together m-many times already. I saw how h-happy you were with h-him. I saw l-love in your eyes when y-you look at him. But I d-didn’t say anything right? I didn’t r-rant. It’s because I l-love you so much. So m-much that I am willing to get h-hurt just so I can stay with y-you. I love you so much, Jeno.” 

Jaemin held Jeno’s hands tightly as he started begging to the other, “B-but can you just please stay with me? Can you please love me back like how you used to love me before? I’m sorry if I did something that caused you to decide like this. I’m sorry if I did something wrong that didn’t make you happy. I’m sorry. Just please, Jeno, stay. Let’s start again, from the beginning. One more chance? I love you much.” As he touched Jeno’s cheek and caressed softly, tears falling on his cheeks while sobbing hardly. 

Jeno just stare right back at him, not moving any muscle. “Jaemin, I’m sorry. My decision is final and it’s irrevocable. I’m sorry.” He pull back his hand that Jaemin held and walk back to the door and opened it when he heard Jaemin spoke up, “Can it please just be me? Can you please choose me again? One more chance Jeno, just one more chance. I love you and I know you still love me too. Please don’t leave me.” 

Before dropping down on the ground and continued crying loud; choking on his sobs. Jeno felt guilt rise up in him, he didn’t mean to leave Jaemin like this, it’s just their relationship is not working anymore and it’s not healthy enough to be save. He thinks he’s doing a right decision though hurting the younger, “I don’t love you anymore.” 

He completely went of the house didn’t bother to turn his heels around even when he heard Jaemin screaming his name and that don’t leave. Jaemin was perfectly broke he didn’t what to do now. He loses his energy from crying so hard and screaming a name that he knew the owner will never come back in his life. 

He reached out for his phone and unlocks it with numbers 1323; it’s his and Jeno’s combine birthday. When he’s phone unlocked, he instantly saw his picture with Jeno posing a peace sign on his phone’s wallpaper. It was taken when the two had milktea date near Jaemin’s university. They looked so in love with each other and Jaemin knew he wouldn’t change his wallpaper ever. He didn’t regret anything. He will never stop and always love Jeno even the latter doesn’t feel the same anymore, “Indeed, happy third year anniversary”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know but i cried while writing this. i got inspired with suju's one more chance so wrote this. i hope you liked reading it tho i know you hate me by now TAT if you also can leave comments and kudos, please do so ^_^ talk to me in twitter @jaemjen see yah! thank youu!


End file.
